


to be of service

by kaci3PO



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaci3PO/pseuds/kaci3PO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If your ass were an altar, I would worship at it.”</p><p>Cisco props himself up on one elbow and turns to look over his shoulder at Barry. He stifles a snort and asks, “Isn’t that what you’re doing now?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	to be of service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coopbastian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/gifts).



> “You have got a great ass.” + flashvibe 

“If your ass were an altar, I would worship at it.”

Cisco props himself up on one elbow and turns to look over his shoulder at Barry. He stifles a snort and asks, “Isn’t that what you’re doing now?”

Barry grins at him shamelessly, his face slick with the lube he’s been using to work Cisco open for the past twenty minutes. Cisco was ready to go at ten, but Barry didn’t seem to want to move on.

“I can’t help it,” he explains. “You’ve got a _great_ ass.”

Cisco rolls his eyes but he can’t stop himself from smiling back. “Happy to be of service, I guess?”

Barry beams at him proudly and ducks down to bury his face between Cisco’s cheeks again, three fingers spreading him wide and tongue lapping around them. Cisco buries his face against the sheets and arches his back, pressing himself against his boyfriend and hoping to force his fingers deeper. They moan together and Barry slips his pinky finger in beside the others. Cisco briefly entertains the idea that if they keep going, Barry could soon fit his whole hand inside, and then pushes it aside. Right now he doesn’t want anymore stretching. Right now he just wants to be filled.

“Five more minutes.” Barry’s voice is muffled when he responds, and Cisco would laugh if the vibrations of Barry’s words hadn’t gone straight to his cock.

“ _Hng_ ,” Cisco says, eloquently. “C’mon, don’t make me beg.”

“Don’t make _me_ beg,” Barry counters.

“You love my ass more than you love me,” Cisco grumbles.

Barry pops up behind him and peers over Cisco’s shoulder with an offended look on his face. “I do not!”

“Found ‘im,” Cisco murmurs and flips over onto his back before hauling Barry down into a kiss. “You can have it back after you fuck me,” Cisco placates.

Barry’s eyes widen. “You mean– after?”

Cisco deliberately picks up the condom beside him and places it in the bedside drawer before giving Barry a pointed look and a raised eyebrow.

“ _Hng_ ,” Barry echoes, just as eloquently.

“Now tell me you love me,” Cisco prompts.

“I love you,” Barry answers promptly.

“Thank you,” Cisco says primly. “Now–”

“It’s just your _ass_ –”

Cisco thwaps him on the side of the head with a pillow and rolls his eyes. They’ll get around to it eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> one of these days i'm going to write a d/s flashvibe fic and really regret using this title on something else (to reiterate: i suck at titles) but it's late and i just want this out of my drafts so.


End file.
